Ruined From Soul
by KWesker
Summary: (Incest is hereeee!) {Connects to Kiss Me!} After 3 year, Violet seems to suffer from strong developed feelings to Dash. But we don't really see his side, until the trouble begans.
1. Chapter One

**_Ruined From Soul_**

_Chapter One_

"Rain keeps falling, tears keep falling

Darling, your love is like walking a bed of nails

And I just can't keep on fine" - Falling Down - Lil Peep feat. XXXTentacion

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Incredibles 1-2, neither the song!_**

"Ready?" Cara asked.

"Hit it already, I'm bored!" Violet sighed.

"Take it easy girl, you wanted new photos, don't you?" Ann asked back.

This wasn't even at all, how they planned it out. They were standing in the middle of a currently unused running place. It was far away from home, and so from school. Violet, always liked to dissapear. Currently, from holding back the pain in herself. She tried to stay strong, but never played out too well.

As she looked away, to see the sun on the other side, her memories suddenly turned to get back in her head. This was the place where he won his first race. Her face tried to force a smile on her face, but it seemed to stick on it, while her friends used the chance to take those rare photos.

Inside, she didn't want to remember anything. But her heart kept telling her to do, because it won't go away soon. It has been here, since years. Her first kiss with him made her mind become clear. She has feelings for him. And this made her smile even more. Slowly she moved her hand to hide her lips and that smile. Nobody knew this side of her. How deep feelings she has developed for him. And why is this a secret, may got in mind. Unfortunetly, it was no other, than her dear brother, Dash.

It has been going on for 3 year from now. And her struggle is takes her soul over. But always tries to cover it up. Excueses. Fake answers. Like those, what everyone believes.

"Quality pictures of another girl." Ann said.

Violet quickly got out of his thoughts and grabbed her jacket, to walk over to her friends. She seemed really happy on those pictures. Like her pain has never ever been there at all!

"Gotta make our moves girls, I see a couple of boys making their steps there." Cara broke the silence.

"Afraid of boys?" Ann asked. "Won't bite you, unless they're animals."

"Me? Damn. You don't know me well. I have an annoying cousin." Cara sighed. "Maybe our love heart is." She pointed at Violet.

"What?" Violet asked surprised. "Get over with the thought of me being in love with somebody."

Deep inside, Violet felt that these two girls know her secret. Just playing it on her and teasing her.

The picture kept becomming cleaner. It was true, there were boys. But also a girl. Holding one of the boys hands. Violet legs almost frozen into the ground when she saw the girl. It was the school's most popular girl, Carolyn. Holding close to no other than... Her beloved brother.

For a moment Violet literally frozen into the ground, just for the moment to feel, her heart falling into the darkness. This wasn't what she has expected. Imagined. Or anything at all.

She kept steps with her friends, and for one moment, her eyes locked together with his eyes. She was ready to forgive to those blue eyes. But her legs moved her. After, she no longer looked at him, her tears started to fall down. She had to be strong, again. And make a plan for making Carolyn dissapear.

Violet sat in the backseat in Cara's car. Ann was ready to hand her a pack of cigarettes, a lighter, and also some tissues. Because Vi, was as heart broken as she could be, she took all of the items from her friend hands. Slowly, lighten up a cigarette, then quickly shared a photo of her smoking some high quality cigar. Obviouly, she wanted Dash to see it. So he could feel the pain. But what would that poor teen boy could do, if he dosen't know about the suffer.

"Jerk..." Violet muttered, as she took another breath.

"That bitch, damn!" Cara shouted. "Get out of my way you bastard!"

As Vi looked, there was a driver before them and didn't really one of the good ones. So it made Cara angry. Ann was smoking and tried to get to the right song, when suddenly one song has hitted hard, that Vi couldn't resist.

"Stop!" Violet said.

"We're going emo now." Ann sighed, and turned her head to see the sight.

As Vi positioned her left arm, her phone buzzed. Her heart kept beating. And as she didn't expected, it was him to write to her. About the cigarette, of course.

Currently, she didn't care about it. She wanted to dissapear from living. She was scared to turn invisible again. But as she gets home. She will do. As she promised it to herself.

As she got out of the car, she ran upstairs, and closed her door. Looked over the walls. Pictures everywhere. She decided to grab one, which she knew, that has a double one. Slowly moved her fingers around the picture, and got the lighter in her hand. It clicked, then started to burn the picture.

"Now that I am in ruins... you gotta suffer too..." Violet muttered.

The picture has dissapeared, but her feelings... Never.

**_A/N: Hiatus is over. What should a senior girl could do on a 3 hour long bus ride. Write a fanfic! Havent done it in AGES. Feels good to be back! _**


	2. Chapter Two

_**Ruined From Soul**_

_**Chapter Two**_

„She's got the devils eyes and they'll cut you like a weapon

She's stuck in my mind like a bad obsession

Got bad intentions" _– _Rumors – NEFFEX

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Incredibles 1-2, or either anything!_

That small little, pieces of ashes have stayed on the floor. Her tears almost covered up all the ashes on the floor. Almost felt like, that she needs another cigarette. So, she stood up and opened her window. Lighten up that cigarette, then breathed.

_What's wrong with me?_

Violet asked herself. As she always did. She wanted to know, why does she feel like this, since that little accident.

_Wasn't even little…_

She was trying to deny it, but she didn't want to kiss anyone else, no matter how hard she tried, her lips have touched others also. When she had that dark time of her life. Even she tried something else out, what she would love to save to have it in a different way. But that was another story.

„So, this is where the smell comes from?" Dash asked, suddenly.

Violet almost dropped the cigarette out of her fingers as she heard his voice. She was so surprised. What made him turn around and leave those ones, just to get home.

„You scared me." Violet sighed, finally getting chance to breath, and speak to him. Not even concentrating to her heartbeat getting more and more loud.

„You got to be kidding with me with that also." Dash pointed at her fingers. „This isn't you. Are you going back to be that person who I hardly tried to turn back?"

Her eyes have widened. What the heck is going on? He is tried to show that he cares. All they did was arguing when she was at her worst time being herself. An actual human being. She took another long breath before dropping out that cigar out of her hand, out to the garden, not caring about who will find it out.

If that would be true, he would know what she has been through. All those sleepless nights, almost confessions on birthday's, the letters, the poems, the small comments, any little signs. Her eyes almost teared up from those thoughts. The first sleepless night, the moment when she found out what she really feels, and how she changed at that night, when it all crushed to her, and all she wanted to do, was to tell him, how she feels. But she knows, he will never feel the same. As she looks into his eyes, those blue eyes, what makes her feel _alive_.

„You were never there." Violet spoke up, after a long silence. „All you did was arguing and hurting me more. If you would have been there for me, you would know the truth."

He stood, frozen over there. Just like hours ago, she did. All he saw now, was a broken, beautiful woman. But he was sure, he couldn't just erase everything from the past. He had to admit it, he wasn't there, but still, there was that one night. When everything came together for them, and for one moment, they could've forgot about who they're really meant to be. For an hour of spark. But that was all, it wasn't forever.

"Tell me, then. The truth." Dash said.

Inside, they both knew that they have ruined the relationship they've developed, after all the pain, with that one little kiss. What was the first, but not the last? But in which way. Is all up to them to find it out.

Violet walked over to her wardrobe. As she opened the door, she saw that big box. It had the logo from the amazon. She took one long breath, as she picked up the box, and slowly walked back. She poured it on the ground, and everything came out from it. Small memories, from three year above. Notebooks, full of love letters, small pieces of paper, with love letters, love admitting, and requiring help, to erase the pain from her. Little polaroid pictures, back from graduating ceremony. Old, death roses. And her diary, when she was 15. When the accident happened.

"This is the truth." Violet sighed, as in a relief. "It doesn't matter anymore. I know it. From my heart."

As Dash eyes glazed all around the letters and notebooks, he saw one. With full of pictures on it. He felt that, he was all late. And couldn't give Violet, what she wants to have. But the most important part, was all about to get down into the reality.

The notebook was full of, pictures of them. One caught his eyes. What was taken after the accident, and it was all, like a miracle. They were both smiling like idiots. Like nothing wrong happened before, the picture. He realized that he really misses that smile from her.

The pages were well done. Violet's handwriting wasn't that messy. It was beautiful. With all black colored pen. And as he turned the page, he saw the date, when everything, turned out to be the worse. When it happened between them.

Violet felt that, he's reading what she's thinking of. The moments started to flash into her mind. All she needed to remind herself is that, now he knows about everything. And nothing will be better, without a sigh. It will be all worst. Since he got himself that little Carolyn bitch. And what has happened, all now, nothing matters.

"You don't pick up your phone!" Cara shouted, as she closed the door, and started to take her way to the stairs.

"Damn!" Violet muttered. "What do you actually want to do with those?" She asked as quite as she could.

"Just one second." Dash whispered.

And after that moment, nothing better would come, just to use his speed, before Cara could get upstairs, and hide those stuffs from her. And so that's what he did. But even before Cara could get into the room, he locked his eyes with her. And so, the unexpected was coming.

"I was so worried about you girl and…" Cara's voice muted. Her mouth was open, as she saw them. "Ann, you owe me that 10 bucks, I was right!" She shouted back, as she closed the door on them, to leave them all alone.

All was sudden, and surprising, even to them. It all happened like in a second, and never wanted to part away from each other, ever again. That one kiss after 3 years, finally have been repeated.

_**A/N: So, I have passed my Literature exam with an A+ so I have decided to write something. Even though I have other exams coming up and it's 10PM almost here, so I must sleep.**_


	3. Chapter Three

**_Ruined From Soul_**

_Chapter Three_

"We've been here before

I see the lies within your words

And how you're trying to keep me blinded" - Problems - DeathbyRomy

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Incredibles 1-2, neither anything!_**

It would be soo great, if it could last for like two more minutes. Violet never felt herself this happy as ever. But the buzzing phone was disturbing her, comming from Dash's pocket. And that was the thing what broke them off.

"So, you just gonna leave me like that?" Violet asked back.

"It could wait, it's not important." Dash answered.

"Who was this not so important person?" Violet laughed a little.

"Carolyn." Dash answered.

This broke off the sign from Vi. That was the thing she didn't want to hear. That it was his girlfriend or ex or any other kind of stuff. But it was a blur for now. She wasn't even sure in her position, to him. Or anything. It was all a problem.

"So, your ex? Or what?" Violet asked back, after the break.

"It's complicated." Dash sighed. "Haven't broke up with her yet. But I have already told her she's not the girl I love but she kept on going even to meet up with her parents. Such a nightmare. Good to have the same parents so don't have to meet them up." He laughed a bit.

So.. he wasn't planning at all?!

"Does mom or dad know about Carolyn?" Violet asked, again. She was much broken now, before even this situation.

"This is the worst part. That they do." Dash sighed.

So it maked sense now. Carolyn is literally known as his boyfriend. The parents, the friends, the schoolmates, even the school and so everyone does! But what was in Violet's mind, that she's nothing but a forgotable memory. To earse the pain. To use, to hurt... Because it's the blood, inside.

"Get out, then." Violet pushed him away.

"What?!" Dash asked back, in confuse.

"You won't gonna use me for some kind of emotional repair." Violet sighed. "Break up with Carolyn, or leave me. Pick a side. You can't do both. You will hurt each of us. Since you have been killing me inside for three years, you will run around doing it for more and more!" She screamed.

This was all enough. This moment, what she has dreamt of, ages ago, turned out to be a nightmare. She just pushed him to the side of her bed, and ran downstair to see their friends. They were smiling, and making themself's feel home, with two cup of tea. Ann already holding the smoke and was about to go out.

"There is our lover girl!" Ann cheered up. "Here, majesty. Have the tea and a smoke. Let's move and tell us everything!"

"Heck is a lover girl." Violet said. "He's with Carolyn and dosen't plan to break up with her."

"Fuck off you jerk, we don't stan assholes in this house!" Cara shouted.

"Let's move, you won't spend the night here." Ann said.

And she didn't. She was with them. At Ann's place. Smoking and having fun. She had a moment to forget about the part, where her heart broke like nothing happened before. But it actually did.

The person she loved the most, broke her heart. With chosing someone other. Not her. When all she had, was about to give it to him. Now all she had left was smoking. And the pain.

_I love you, Vi..._

The message popped up on her phone. She has blanked a few times, but it didn't dissapear. She wanted to cry. She felt that he lies. But that was more than enough for a minute to make her smile.

_I'm sorry..._

More lie. She sighed. Just locked her phone again, and turned off the notifications. It was all a lie. She was reminding herself, not to believe it. But also, was crying to get it. The attention. And everything what came from it.

"Jerk. Don't accept it." Cara sighed. "Same situation, almost."

"Yeah, I know. But he wasn't your brother, Car! It's complicated. I shouldn't feel like this. But I do. It hurts me." Violet said.

"Cousin. Hello. And we both dated him. He just hurt me more, than Dash did." Cara said.

"More? Oh my god let me punch him in the face when I see him!" Violet said it in anger.

Obviously, the most difficult time was in Violet's life, when she started to date with Wilbur Robinson. Cara's cousin.

For a year, it was like a wave of hormones. Fights, bruises, kisses and romance. But with a tons of break ups and make ups.

"He's comming to town next week. And girl, let me say, he's still into you and wants to try it again with you." Cara said.

Then it hit them like a lightning. They could play it again, like when they were sixteen. And it couldn't be any more better than to play it out.

"We got it girl." Violet said. "Let's smoke one last then hit the bed. As I saw Ann is already dreaming of something odd."

They laughed a bit, then they headed out. But it was all the plan they have had in their mind. If Dash can play it out, Violet can too. It's gonna be so hard.

**_A/N: I was doing this during my english and math period so enjoy it. It wasn't that hard to work on, but I wanted to do something. I will be free in February so I can't wait to do longer chapters to you and more often! (Can't believe how I did this back in Freshman and Sophomore year omg.)_**


	4. Chapter Four

_**Ruined From Soul**_

_**Chapter Four**_

„Speeding fast on the run, never want to get caught up

Now you the one that I'm calling

Swore that I'd never forget, don't think I'm just talking" – Falling – Trevor Daniel

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, neither The Incredibles 1-2.**_

The following morning at Ann's house, was crazy. It went on normal, as the usual mornings with the girls, whenever they have spent it in. Ann was downstairs, she was making coffee for them. Cara was still sleeping, half covered with the blanket, and Violet was looking through her phone on the social media.

"Check out Carolyn's FB page it's blowing up!" Ann shouted from downstairs.

"The heck you need to wake me up, I was still in my dreams." Cara yawned. "Show it to me girl. I see you already on your phone."

"Give me one second, I was on this game so hard!" Violet said.

She entered to the app again and entered to the search tag. It wasn't that hard to see her profile. Her profile pic was a bomb to all the students. Even the Juniors were so interested in a Freshman girl, who could pass as a Junior too. Her hair was blonde, (of course, painted) and had blue eyes. Her body was a bomb. She did dance, took extra fitness classes and used to be a famous kid model. As every rich girl. Violet was so disgusted with this. All of this. Because she knew that girl was way better than her. And she did really hit the button. Of course, as she took the chance and took Dash away as fast as possible.

So, after analyzing her profile picture, she scrolled down, but all she saw was a sad, breaking up song. A typic one what teens totally share when they have a breakup. And what was written after the lyrics was the thing what made them laugh.

_The moment when you get thrown out by that guy who's a freak and loves an emo. #freaks_

"The heck is this?" Violet asked as she read the post.

"Oh my god, is this what we think it is?" Cara asked.

"Coffee is served, so breakfast, is downstairs. But first, let me smoke." Ann said.

She put down the mugs and went to her window. She went to the window and opened it. Violet followed her, as soon as she felt the cold air coming inside.

"Smokers." Cara laughed, as she stood up, and took the chance to go to the bathroom.

"Maybe, he really loves you." Ann sighed. "He wouldn't do this for you, then."

"I don't know, girl. He told me that yesterday that it wasn't easy for him to leave her. Because even our parents have met them. Probably during a period when I wasn't at home." Violet said.

"So, he didn't want to you to meat her. Easy way girl." Ann laughed. "Text him back. For god's sake."

Violet unlocked her phone again, and opened the messenger app. Her hands were shaking to open that, to answer. It was really hard for her to do it. But it was in her heart.

_I love you too. Please let's make it up. _

The words burned into her mind. It was all crazy. How did it all happen? In days, she was crying, now she was about to approach her goal. It was so unreal. But how will it work out? She had plans to go university. Now she can't, because the distance would break them apart. And the future? If this will be that long, not just a fling, or a one-night stand, what have happened to her before. And she wasn't proud of herself.

She took a chance to change her old profile pic, from two years to that one smiling picture, what Cara took of her on the old, left over racing ground. Wasn't that bomb, like Carolyn's pic were, but one comment made her heart float over, and make her feel like on cloud nine.

_Baby girl._

Overworked.

It was all of a strange kind of mistake, that nobody knew that they were related. Since Violet wasn't that popular girl, not even because she was a Junior. But Dash, blew up like Carolyn in popularity. He was doing so well in sports. Thanks to his superpower. But also, he loves doing it, and the girls are going crazy for him. Even Carolyn went on all high for this. But she was all mistaken, because she found out the truth, from Dash's best friend, Claire.

_This is already a thing going on, no going back. Are we ready for this?_

Her heart boomed like crazy. It was so happening, for real! Her life is pumped up for the rest of her school year. All of the upcoming events. Prom, Homecoming, the plays, the school days, the campaigns, the cheerleading… So much to spend together.

_I guess, after all these painful years, we deserve it._

"So, is this a thing?" Ann asked with a smile on her face.

"What's a thing?" Cara asked back rushing back from the bathroom, with a toothbrush in her hand. "Excuse me but I saw that comment and was like oh my god!"

"They're officially a thing girl!" Ann screamed.

"Holy god. Time to celebrateee! Bringing up the champagne!" Cara shouted, as she started to rush back to the bathroom.

"Brush your fucking teeth, I will bring it up. You could just fall off from the stairs and we don't want to spend the day in the hospital" Ann laughed, as she walked down, and took down the coffee mugs.

It was all a miracle. Violet didn't know that this would happen. Never ever. Even thought, last day they even had a plan. But this was all from nothing now. Just to let it happen. And how happy their friends were, just made her feel happier. No judgements, just being happy for the friend.

_**A/N: So instead of learning to my exam I wrote this. And I'm so amazed by the comments on each chapter and the interest in this, even in 2020! I'm doing this almost for over 4 years, since I have entered to high school. I love it really. Trying to do a longer chapter after I finished my exam! Wish me luck.**_


	5. Chapter Five

**_Ruined From Soul_**

_Chapter __Five_

"And I've been waiting for this time to come around

But, baby, running after you is like chasing the clouds" - Story Of My Life - One Direction

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Incredibles 1-2, either anything! Just imagination!_**

After all the crazy morning rush has went by, they made all their way back home. Somehow, it was all slow for Violet. Even thought, this was the first time that she wanted to get home as soon as she could. Even thought, she knew, she would be alone, for a short period.

She rushed to her room, and quickly changed herself. She had a few colored outfits, what she has kept for the better days, like this. This was the first time, she felt her smile being a real one. As she looked at herself she almost felt that, she became fifteen again. A pink tshirt, a white jean. Her hair all back with a headband. Almost felt that she has fallen back those years.

_One check at the clock. Two... three..._

It's almost eleven AM and she was wondering, how long does this Saturday practice's are taking. It feels so long now. Like it went hours by the time she has got home. She laid back on her bad, and looked at her old hand camera. It had pictures, and videos on it. And didn't manages to put all those old pictures and videos to save to her computer. The last picture source date was two year ago. Her sophomore year. The most important year to her. Also, the most hurtful.

The pictures went on by mostly selfies ans silly videos of them pranking on eachother, then it all passed back to a three year old picture. It has never been seen by Violet herself. It was outside of their house, by the pool. Violet was sitting on the ground and she was even smiling. And next to her, Dash's was sitting by her side. As she could see, he was talking. But their face were a mix of blushes and smiles. The date on the picture was almost two month after the "accident". But they kept the good sign.

Then it all started to get worst. As Violet turned sixteen. The fights got back. The feelings changed. So did that one night at a house party, where no one knew who they're. Just enjoyed their time, in the dark. But that wasn't like the kiss accident. That they have brushed it off. It only changed them a lot more on the inside. And nothing could matter anymore, right?

The hickey marks on their neck. Exactly at the same time. Almost a go down situation for both of them! But as smart Violet was, she covered her hickey's. And no one could notice it.

"Sorry for running late, babe." Dash sighed as he stopped in her room. "Who you are and what did you do to my love?"

"Funny." Violet laughed.

Nothing awkward. She even blushed a lot from these nicknames. Just nothing awkward should happen during family dinners. Or something else.

"Carolyn catched my friend, Jake outside of the facility. And I had to help him. And get rid of her." Dash explained.

"What an amazing friend." Violet said. "Don't worry I won't make a thing out of it."

"Tried to text to you before but this shit has died." He pointed at his phone.

All was matter, that they had eachother now.

"How many hours do we have before they get home?" She asked.

"One and a half. Before that we get out and do some risky thing." He answered as he got himself next to her.

"What were you planning? Sleeping on first date?" She asked.**_ (A/N: Story of my life. Bf got me.)_**

"Not like we haven't before." He answered. "Just the first date part."

"Hella risky oh my gosh!" She covered her face with a pillow.

"Don't forget that we slept together on Amber's house party and it got out to everyone!"

"But no one knows the dirty part of the story."

"Exactly, the whole point."

That was the wildest, never happening ever party again. They don't even remember how they convinced their parents to go there! The cops even got there because they have found drugs there.

"Remember how we ran away from the cops because we thought someone knew the secret?"

"And you gave me your jacket. What I still have in my closet."

"And I was looking for it over two damn year!"

That simple, grey jacket. So simply but wonderful. And boyfriend material.

"I ain't give it back! I need it!"

"You can keep it. I have the most important treasure now in my hands."

That smile on both of their face has let know another sign for them. To just let go and let it out. No matter how tired they were. The souls on the inside begged for the touch. The kisses. The moves. The connection beetwen them. And nothing could feel more better than this to them now.

**_A/N: THE HAPPIEST 19TH BIRTHDAY TO MY INCREDIBLE HONEYBOOO! Yeah on my boyfriend's birthday I wrote a chapter. We watched Incredibles 2 last sunday but... hehe... things happen. So I wont watch it for ages like Bohemian Rhapsody. Buuut enjoy. The next chappie will be the party flashback one AFTER MY EXAAAAM!_**


	6. Chapter Six

_**Ruined From Soul**_

_Chapter Six_

„Bang, bang, think I'm allergic

To every other person

You're the one now I'm certain" – We Belong – Dove Cameron

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Incredibles 1-2! Everything is made up, nothing happened in real life!**_

_The accident – Amber's Party_

„Are you ready girl?" Ann shouted.

„I guess so." Violet answered.

She wore a little short black dress, nothing sparkly, or showing, just plain black. Ann smiled at her, then gave her the bag. With all the things they need for tonight, cigarettes, phone, lighters, and cards. They've already got packed up, just waited for Cara, to get to Amber's house. Literally everyone got invited tot hat mansion kind of house. She got the best party's in the town, or in the world, maybe.  
Cara held the keys in her hand, and now they finally were able to go. They said their goodbye's and finally got into the car. The night cold, fresh air hit their face like something, what set them free now. And the happiness of the party, they have been waiting for like ages.

„Some refreshing, Vi?" Ann opened the first bottle what got into her hands. A fine russian vodka.

„Fuck, Cara! I wanted to give that to Amber!" Cara turned her head back to see what happened

„Give me the vodka!" Violet said.

She was happy that she was able to earse her mind from her feelings, but she also felt really sad and depressed. How her life just got fucked up. It has always been a battle since she was on this earth, but her love life was on the worst.  
The ride wasn't that long, they arrived soon, and finally, they all can earse every bad what happened, but Cara couldn't, she was the driver, so she had to watch out for those two drinking maniac girl.

„Welcome, girls!" Amber jumped from happiness as she welcomed them. „Let me do you a quick around the house, if you don't mind."

Another car parked at that time, just next to Cara's one. And some boys just got out of the car. They seemed a little younger, but it didn't matter to anyone at all.

„Do you mind if we wait for them?" Amber asked.

„No. It would be better for you too." Violet answered with a smile.

But that smile didn't last long. She saw him. And that was the last thing she expected, to see tonight.

„Hello to the ladies." The oldest guy said.

„Well, hi, there." Amber welcomed them. „Let's get going then, shall we?"

Violet thoughts screamed like crazy. She couldn't say a word to her friends. It would freak them out. It shall freak out everyone, not just them! They had various things in the past, and now what will the alcohol do to them? More crazy but illegal stuff? Sure it will.  
After Amber gave them the little house tour, they gave her the alcohol beverage they bought, then opened another bottle of vodka, and started their night right away. After a short time, Violet went outside the house, to have a smoke. Alone. That was the worst choice, because she got seen by an older guy. And she was way too scared.

„Hello. My name is Rick." He introduced himself.

„Hi, I'm Violet." Violet introdueced herself.

„I see you smoke." He sighed. „Have you tried this?"

„Is that a normal rolled cigarette, or not?" She asked back. „I only smoke normal, packed cigarettes what my mom gets me."

„So you're underage, I assume." He had a smile on his face now.

„Everyone here is underage." She sighed. „I don't need that, thanks. I don't even smoke that much."

„But it would be really fun, just taste it." He lighted up that cigarette, then handed it over to Violet.

„Maybe…" She sighed, then tasted it.

Her mind started to wander, everything tried to put on some clothes. But it was still dangerous to her, to be outside with an adult, who does bad things, like this. They sat on a bench for a little, when Violet started to speak up.

„Have you ever been in love so bad that it turned out to be illegal?" She asked.

„I have always been like that." He smirked.

„I'm so fucked up." She covered her face. „I'm in love with Dash. Do you know him?"

„Yeah. He's my brother's friend." He laughed. „And it's crazy. He's high heels for a girl he can't get together because it's her relative."

Violet eyes opened up. She got up from that bench quickly, and tried to run away, but the guy held her hand back.

„Let me go, I have to find him!" She shouted.

„So you're Dash's sick relative, you're all disgusting!" He shouted back.

„Get the fuck away from my best friend or I will shoot!" Cara shouted, pointing her gun at the guy's face. „I have all the legal papers to use this gun. Get back you bastard!"

„We're not done little girl." He whispered, then he walked away.

„Thank you for saving my life, but I have to find Dash now!" Violet shouted.

„Why do you need that?" Cara asked.

„He loves me, and I love him too!" Violet shouted as she ran away.

„How in the hell?! Violet come back!" Cara shouted.

Violet felt crazy and all dizzy because of that strange rolled cigarette, but she didn't mind it now. She wanted to find him and tell him everything. Crazy pointing, but perfectly pointed.

„Why are you running so fast, sis?" Dash asked, as she almost passed him.

„I'm not your sister anymore." Violet answered.

„And why?" He asked back as he put down the paper cup, to get closer to her.

„Because of this!"

Violet put her hands on his cheeks, and pulled him closer to her lips, and pointed it together. Everything seemed to be quite for them, because they've stopped talking, and stopped the music also. They looked at them. Didn't know what to think, or what to know, either to feel. They were drunk enough to not recognize who they were, but they clapped for them, then everything countinued.

„Why did I get this?" Dash asked.

„Because I do, love you. And nothing changed ever since! I was afraid of losing you, and the bond we had from the begining, but I'm begging you, to make it work out, please! Give me a damn chance!" Violet answered.

„Let's get away. Hold my hand."

It was all unplanned. As soon she put her hand into his, they've run upstairs, and closed to door to themself. They locked eyes, then began to feel eachother's lips again. The warm and cold taste of cigarettes and vodka mixed up on cold and warm bodies slowly placing on eachother, and laying ont he bed. Mixing up the sins and the gods, within every touch of their body. It was all wrong, but they wanted to feel eachother. It was their chance to take it, and they sure did.  
Their hands all wandered away, trying to explore eachother's bodies, and undressing with the eyes, what began to happen slowly. Their heart raced so fast, like it was about to explode, and die all away, from the happiness.

„Are you sure in this?" Violed asked.

„So sure." Dash answered.

„Before we continue…" Violet sighed. „I've never did this before."

„Neither I did…" Dash laughed. „Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

Then the clothes started to fall to the ground, it was all so hot, and all so cold, at the same the. The sinning the joy. How their bodies connected on time, and everything felt so beautiful to them. They forgot about the worst thing they will never be able to get rid of it. That they're still siblings, and never will be complete strangers to each other. Everything was perfect, until they've heard screamings.

„We forgot about somethings?" Violet asked.

„Fuck!" Dash screamed as he looked down on Violet's phone. „Something pressed a call button, and we were on call with someone!"

„So they all heard it." Violet panicked.

„Let's leave it all to them, please." Dash said. „Nobody knows from my side that we're related."

„I hope so." Violet sighed, then turned her phone off. „Let's leave."

„Shall we, my girl?" Dash asked.

And it is, how it happened. The getaway, the feelings, exploring, and losing everything at once. No one could find them afterwards. Not even the cops.

_**Author's note: I could write an hour about why I have been gone, but a lot of shit happened. I'm currently still in my old high school, and learning to be better, because I will apply to an university next year, to please my family. Also, my boyfriend and I wanna be more serious, so we're working on this, and this lady soon will be engaged! I looked at my closet, and saw that old picture of Violet and Dash, so I wrote. Trying to publish another chapter soon! Autumn break is here really soon to me now!**_


	7. Chapter Seven

**_Ruined From Soul_**

**_Chapter Seven_**

"Now suddenly you're asking for it back

Could you tell me, where'd you get the nerve?

Yeah, you could say you miss all that we had

But I don't really care how bad it hurts

When you broke me first" - You Broke Me First - Tate McRae

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Incredibles 1-2, neither anything. Everything is made up!_**

"So do you mind?" Dash asked.

"Never have I ever did. Let's get going." Violet answered.

She grabbed her car keys and got on the way. Yes, she had a car but was so unsure in herself and was pretty sure that he would do better, but she needs to pratice. It was all like a few years ago, when they had an unplanned quick date to a Drive-Thru place and laughed all the way. But they didn't know that, it will continue now.

All the things have gone now, they can't bring it back, but they're glad that it end up in another way. Where they're happy to be together again.

"What was the last time I saw you driving our car?" Dash asked.

"I think when we had our last date. The unplanned one." Violet sighed.

"Can't beilive what was our most beautiful date was the last one until now." Dash sighed. "What jerks we are made of?"

"I don't know honey but let's move on now." Violet laughed.

Still all a misery for both of them how they did end up together again. For like after all these years. They were fighting, crying and hurting eachother without answers. But it was all illegal for both of them, and they were all right about it.

"Shall I make a promise after we got our food?" Dash asked.

"You shall, but don't scare me." Violet answered.

It all started wrong. Because it could be good, or bad. But mostly bad. And she wanted to get home peacefully. Only had now an hour left, without being suspicious.

"Here you go guys!" The lady said. "I remember you guys, I'm glad you didn't broke up!"

"We ain't gonna ever. I'm gonna make her my wife." Dash said as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

Violet heart skipped like a lot of beats. Being his wife? Was all she could ever dream of! But it wasn't possible. They can't undo the blood beetwen these two. And it still be unpossible.

"Why did you said that?" Violet asked.

"Because I feel that I wanna make you my wife. I know after all we cannot do it but it would still matter to me." Dash answered.

"We just got together..." Violet said.

"And I love you since I know what does that says! Remember all the things we went through, together! All the crimes and fights, the secret parties together and doing crazy things, because of love!" Dash said.

"But part time I'm still broken..." Violet muttered.

Her heart was really broken. She was scared of being in love again, but it was an usual feeling. She may had crush on a lot of people, but loving, only him. And that's what matter. Nothing else. And they were clear in that. But that sentence opened Dash's eye for a little. Broken? He definitly broke her with all the things what went on, and he knew he couldn't fix it in a day, or two. It needs months and years, even more. But he was so sure in what he said.

"Fuck it, Violet. I can't wait anymore." Dash sighed without caring about anything.

"If you really love me... You can wait for me." Violet crossed her arms.

"I waited four years for you. I can wait more. Even more." Dash held her hand. "But I really want you to have this."

Violet literally couldn't believe in her eyes. It really was a ring. She couldn't think of it as an engagement ring, but more like a promise ring, she would gladly be his wife later, but her heart was all confusing to her. Still breaking and shattering, even thought it was all better now.

"I will gladly take it, honey." Violet smiled.

Time flew as they tried to stay out, but they had to get home quickly. The time has run out for them. And they could only wait for the night time to be together. Finally Violet got herself some smoking break, where she most likely broke the news to everyone on her social medias, by posting a picture of her hand with the ring on it. She didn't care about anyone else seeing it, or not liking it. She was serious about her feelings, finally. And everything, is officially comming to an end.

"You shared it?" Dash asked as he rushed out to the garden.

"I did." Violet sighed as she took another sip from the cigarette. "It's another page, no relative will see it ever."

"I'm glad. I deleted them too." Dash laughed. "They don't need this kind of drama in their life too."

"Definitly no." Violet said. "But we shall not talk about this. It could get really bad later."

"Yes, you are right honey." Dash said.

He gave her a small kiss, before he could go back to his room. It was all strange from him. How could he even really do that? He was so sure in being Violet's lifetime partner. It never happened to him. Neither to her. It's a miracle. But they didn't know the worst part. They've got seen by the worst possible people on earth...

**_A/N: I had two period free today, so I wrote it. After a year I watched The Incredibles and I am way too happy! I remembered everything. I have a lot of shit today so I tried to do something today._**


End file.
